A new Stifler
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Matt Stifler is trying to cahge his life after the summer he spent at band camp.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after American Pie presents Band Camp. Matt Stifler is now in his senior and final year at East Great Fall High.

It was the start of the second semester at East Great Falls High and Matt was limping into his first class. Why was he limping you may ask, well that was because in the last few weeks of the football season he injured his right knee, and really stupidly continued to play on it. Just before the playoffs began his mother had noticed it and instead that she take him to the hospital to get it looked at. He had x – rays done of it but they found nothing seriously wrong at that point. They just told him to ice it and wrap it with a tensor bandage. He of course did this but at the same time continued to play on it. On the last play of the championship game he really messed it up bad when he dove into the end zone to make a two point conversion; he felt something inside his knee pop and was in intense pain. It was now about three weeks since it happened the swelling had gone down a lot but he was still in a lot of pain. At least he had an MRI scheduled a few hours after school let out and he would finally find out what he had done to his knee.

Other then the limp there was something else different about Matt; he no longer had his entourage of football players and cheerleaders with him. True he had helped East Great Falls High win the championship but his "friends" were no longer speaking to him after he told them he deleted the hidden camera footage from band camp. They had left him because he had a change in heart. The last couple of months had been really hard for him as he literally had no one to talk to as he soon found out he never had any "real friends" in high school. He became really depressed and spent a lot of time alone. He eventually got so depressed that he looked up Mr. Levenstein in the phone book just to talk to someone, he was extremely nice to him even after all the crap he had to put up with him at band camp that summer. He even helped him find a psychiatrist to talk to, which Matt found really helpful.

When he had first gone to the psychiatrist he told him about how ever since he started high school he had been a real asshole to people because everyone there just thought of him being Steve Stifler's little brother, he was never just Matt to anyone. He could never be himself with any of his friends. He felt that he had never been himself since his dad left when he was 12 (authors note they never state in any of the movies when the Stiflers got divorced). He also told him that he had begun a downward spiral to become something that he ended up hating, he became like his older brother. Sure it was fun at first talking dirty to his friends and telling them really nasty stories, but when it got to the point of putting others down he eventually got completely disgusted about it. He said that he could probably trace his change of person back to when he was in grade 8 when Steve and his friends showed up at a school concert and laughed at him while he played the bag pipes. After that he gave up playing them in public, when he went to high school part of him wanted to join the band, but every time he thought about joining it and taking band class he heard his brother's voice saying "band is for pussies". He had never really thought about how other people thought about him and his brother, until Mr. Levenstein had told him that "Steve's friends had never really liked him all that much", until that moment Matt had always idolised Steve and wanted to be exactly like him. He thought about how stupid he had been trying to shoot a porno at band camp just to impress the asshole that was is brother. He actually broke down and started crying in the psychiatrist's office.

Any way it was a new semester and time for the world to see just who Matt Stifler really was, to show them that he was not the little Stifmister. He wanted to leave that ass hole behind him, and start a clean slate which wouldn't be to easy for him as he had developed quite the reputation in school. He needed to prove to himself that he didn't have to live in his brother's shadow anymore, after all he was more then just Steve Stifler's little brother he was Matt Stifler. He walked slowly to his first class of the day with his backpack slung over his shoulders and carrying a medium sized case with him. He was about 5 minutes late for class but that was ok as he had been in the guidance office finalizing the changes to his timetable. He slowly got up the courage to knock on the door to the classroom, the teacher got up to see who it was, and let him inside to the…


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly got up the courage to knock on the door to the classroom, the teacher got up to see who it was, and let him inside to the …

... Band room, yes that's right Matt Stifler was joining the band for real this time. He walked to the front of the class room with the teacher. Everyone there was staring at him wondering why is he here? The band teacher then turned to the class and said "Today we have a new student joining us. Now normally we don't allow students to join this class without taking band previous, I have however made an exception in Matt's case as he came and auditioned for me. I have to say I was greatly impressed as I have never heard someone play Angel of Harlem on the bagpipes before."

The class all looked at Matt, considering him and still wondering why he was there.

The teacher continued speaking saying that Matt wanted to tell them a few things, he then took a seat off to the side of the class room and motioned for Matt to come to the front.

Matt who was leaning on a shelf under the blackboard for support, slowly limped towards the teachers podium and put his bag and case down. He then looked towards the class and said "You're probably wondering why I'm here, and I completely understand it, as I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I'm standing here before you a different Matt Stifler then the one you know. I'm standing here as Matt Stifler, not as "the Stifmister" or Steve Stifler's little brother. First of all I want to tell you that I am really sorry for all the stupid things I have ever done to anyone in the past and I especially want to say I'm sorry for what I did at band camp. I also want to say that I don't expect to be forgiven for it. After all I betrayed people I started to think of as friends. Yes I'm saying you were friends, but not in the same sense as my old friends who were friends of "the Stifmister" and not Matt. You guys on the other hand got to see part of what the real Matt Stifler is. At first I stated just pretending to fit in, just playing around with you guys to gain your trust. Then when Brandon Vandecamp accepted my challenge I thought I could just fool around and get him to think I wasn't worth the effort and just quit. I ended up being wrong so I ran off at first I stated to pull out my bags to pack up to leave when I pulled out my bagpipes and thought maybe I can beat him with these.

He stopped speaking for a couple of minutes to readjust his position as his knee was sating to bother him. He looked around at everyone and they were all looking at him still puzzled to why he was here.

He continued "After I retuned from band camp I started looking through the hidden camera footage that I had on a portable hard drive, and I started to think about how you guys all trusted me and I broke that trust by shooting that shit, so I deleted it all. On the first day of class in September everyone asked me to see it and I told them that I deleted it. After that they stopped hanging around me and I found I was spending more time alone then I was used to. I started doing some soul searching and tried to find out who I really was. With the help of Mr. Levenstein and a psychiatrist I figured out that I am nothing like my older brother and that I was stupid to try and be like him. I realised that I never really had any true friends that I could talk to and tell them how I felt."

Matt then looked at the class again some of them were shaking there heads or had looks of disgust on there faces. But there was one person that had what looked like a look of pity on her face. It was Elyse who walked over to him and handed him a tissue and said "here use this to dry your eyes."

Then she did something that nether of them expected she hugged him. When the two of them separated everyone saw something that they had never seen before Matt Stifler smiling and not at some prank he had just pulled but smiling because he was happy. Happy to be accepted by someone in his life, which up until now had been pretty bad. They walked over to where the rest of the class was sitting, Matt caring his backpack and Elyse caring the case contained his bagpipes. Several people put up there hands as they all had questions for Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year since Elyse had graduated from Robard's and she was visiting a cousin of hers from Ann Arbour Michigan, since she was an alumnus of Michigan University she had also invited her to come to a football game that afternoon. They had gotten up early at the instance of Julie to see the band go through there morning practice,

When they arrived, the first thing that Elyse herd was the sound of bagpipes warming up, she immediately thought of Matt challenging Brandon Vander Camp at Tall Oaks Band Camp. She thought there was no way that Matt would be playing in a band, after all he hated band, true he had joined them for his last year at East Great Falls High and he did admit to them that he did have fun at band camp even though he did attempt to use them to shoot a porno. Somewhere in the back of her mind she always wondered what had happened to him she still had his cell phone number stored in her phone, not that she ever called him or even texted him, it was just there and she never really thought about why she kept it.

They then made their way to a set of bleachers as they watched the band take up their position to run through their entry into Michigan stadium that everyone called "the big house". They marched onto the practice field in a double time step well the drummers kept time, as they marched in they formed several lines across the field that had the same markings as the one in the big house. Julie also told Elyse that the field had the same turf as the one in the big house so the band could get used to it and be comfortable at the same time. She also told them that they used to practice on a parking lot which caused the band to have a lot of foot and leg injuries from practicing on a hard surface. As they sat and watched the band go through the M fanfare and .a chorus of "hail to the Victors" , Elyse turned to Julie and asked her who the guy with the bagpipes was, at that exact moment the band stopped playing all except for the bagpiper who went off into a chorus of "play that funky music" and the drum major or Man up front as he's called in the Michigan Marching Band yelled out "Stifler will you cut fooling around we are not doing that right now."

The Bagpiper stopped playing and marched over to him and said "sorry just got carried away."

The two of them had a few words privately well Elyse turned to Julie and said "the bagpipers name is Stifler?"

Julie then said "yeah it's his last name, I think his first name is Matt, but everyone just calls him Stifler, he's been here for two years now, last year me and the other section chiefs' got the music department to allow him to be his own section rather than be under the woodwinds like he was in first year. He spent a year in Scotland learning to play the bagpipes or something like that."

Elyse smiled and thought to herself so Matt has grown up a bit and joined a band. Well she was thinking this, The band stared going through the half time show it stared out with them playing Mumbo number 5 and getting interrupted by Matt playing Funky music again, this time it got made to look like he was being thrown off the field. He then picked up a microphone, turned to the band and said "ok guys Hey Baby from the top" He then began singing it well marching around the field avoiding the man up front. By the end of it the two of them were singing it together.

After that the band went through some more marching drill as Elyse saw Matt marching down the field she remembered that time at band camp when she had to teach him how to do it and now he seemed like he had been doing it for years now. She turned to Julie and said "so has Matt ever told you about the time at Band camp where he challenged someone and ended up winning it."

Julie then looked at her and said "wait Stifler went to band camp? And you know him?"

Elyse nodded and said "oh yeah Matt and I are from the same small town when he was in junior high he used to be in the band until his older brother made fun of him. After that he didn't really have much respect for band, he used to pull pranks on us in high school. He got caught when we were playing at the grad one year and as punishment he got sent to band camp. Well he was there I made him play the triangle."

Julie locked at her and laughed and said "you made him play the triangle? But you knew he played the bagpipes."

Elyse nodded and said "I did but I didn't know that he had them with him and he hadn't played them in years. Anyway one time when I was teaching him the various positions I accidently hit him with a trumpet and he bit his lip. At the same time this jerk from another school came up and started making fun of me, Matt stepped up and started defending me and challenged the other guy. Matt thought it was going to be a fight instead of a competition. At first Matt started goofing off with the triangle hopping that the other guy would just quit, which he didn't, Matt ended up walking away. I kind of felt sorry for him for a second until he came back playing funky music on his bagpipes. Our whole band started singing along as we knew at that moment we had won, or more importantly Matt had won something for us."

After she finished telling the story Elyse looked up and saw the band getting ready to leave, she saw Matt pull his cell phone out of his bag to check and see if he had any new messages, she then pulled out hers and dialed his number. She watched as he looked at the number and she hung up, before he could answer, she then wondered if he would call back. Just as she was thinking that her phone rang and the call display said Matt Stifler.

Elyse answered it and said "hey what's up?"

Matt then asked "who is this, your voice sounds familiar?"

"Well it should I did give you your first marching lessons this one time at band camp and I have to say you've improved a lot since then."

"Lysie?" he said as he looked around.

Elyse stood up and waved, Matt hung up his phone as he walked over to them with his bagpipes over his left shoulder.

When he approached them Elyse looked at his bagpipes and commented "nice pipes" with a laugh.

Matt laughed and said "yeah I kind of had to get new ones as my old ones were just a training set."

Elyse then said "you actually look good in a kilt, a lot better than the last time I saw you in one."

Matt laughed at that and said "yah wearing one too small for you isn't such a good idea. This one was actually custom made for me in the Michigan colours of Blue and Maze so it matches with the rest of the band's uniforms"

Elyse then went and hugged him, he also hugged her back and said "it's actually pretty cool seeing you here and then you calling me out of the blue like that was crazy. How'd you get my number?"

She smiled at him and said "I've had it for awhile, ever since you gave it to me in seventh grade. I've just kept it even in the times that we didn't have anything to say to each other. Then walking by here and hearing you play the Bagpipes made me think of it and just wonder if it was still you're number?"

Matt said "yeah I just never wanted to change it the only time I've ever had a different number was when I spent a year in Scotland studding the Great Highland Pipe with a pipe master I met up with when I went to Europe after High School. I decided to take some time off and find myself. I was in Scotland during the Edinburgh festival and went to see the Tattoo at the castle one night. The pipers all impressed me a lot and I got to talking to a gentleman whose son was in one of the Bands and he was telling me how he had taught him to play. I ended up telling him that I played them a little, I didn't give him all the details then. He then asked me if I had any plans to peruse the bagpipes. I told him that I hadn't really thought of it much and I stared to tell him a little bit more. He laughed at some of my stories and then asked me if I would like to join him and his wife for dinner. Anyway during that evening over a glass of whiskey that he instead that I have I ended up deciding to return to his place after the summer and learn how to play the pipes even better than I did before."

As he told her this Elyse couldn't help wonder what made him change so much. Matt then went on to tell her how the first thing he had done once he returned was to get a new set of pipes made from African Black wood and from there he spent most of the year with that man learning how to play the pipes, he also had ended up meeting his son who was a piper in the Royal Scots Dragoon Guards.

As Matt was about to continue Julie let him know that the band was leaving the field. Matt then turned to them and said "sorry I got to go get ready for the game. I'll give you a call after and we can maybe catch up some more."

Julie then said that they need to get to Revelli Hall for the step show. Once they got there the Drum line had already set up and where just beginning the show. They saw they go through a number of songs before they came to the closing part of the show with their signature pieces "Temptation" and "the Hawaiian War Chant".

After the drummers had finished the doors to Revelli Hall opened and Matt stepped out of them onto the steps. He stood there alone in a combination of a traditional bagpipers dress along with the bands uniform. He had on his kilt and a piper's sporran, which had extra long horse hair tassels on it, with a pair of black boots with spats on them just like the rest of the band, wore. He also wore the Blue Jacket with white on the back and a Maze shield on the front. And a small cape on the right shoulder, in addition he also wore a pipers belt over his right shoulder just under the cape. On his left shoulder he had a plaid which looked like a long decorative scarf in the same pattern as his kilt. The drones of his bagpipes lay against his left shoulder. The silverwork on them caught the sun as he played a short pipe lament. The rest of the band then came out and took up there postpositions for the inspection by the man up front, as Matt and the drum line began playing a combination of the Black Bear and Scotland the brave. Matt then made his way to the front of the band and stood between them and the man up front.

After the inspection the band then made their way out onto Hover Street well the drummers sounded a cadence that kept everyone in time. The band members also starred a chant of "Go Michigan, beat the Boilermakers, It's Great to be a Michigan Wolverine" as well as chants of its "It's all about the Blue Baby". During the march to the stadium Matt took up a position behind just behind the flag bearers. Unlike the rest of the band that carried their instrument in front of them Elyse noticed that he kept the drones of his bagpipes against his shoulder. Julie explained to her that that was the ready position for bagpipes as they are awkward to carry in any other way.

They then took a short cut to the stadium so they could be there for the band's entrance into the stadium. Once they were inside they saw the members of the band that weren't in the main performance black make their way into the stadium. Just after the Purdue All American marching band left the field the Drum major for the Michigan Band singled to the announcer that the band was ready. All eyes were then drawn to the tunnel that was the only entrance to the field. The booming voice of the stadium announcer was then heard to say "and now Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the Michigan Marching band! Band, take the field!" The band then marched out onto the field and formed lines of various lengths; they then unfold to from a large sold black letter "M" while they played the M fanfare. The announcer then announced the Michigan twirlers and then the man up front who did a sprint down to the 20 yard line on the north end of the stadium to do the signature back bend. Next the band then retuned back into their lines as they made their way down the field at the same time the man up front marched towards the north end goal post where he tossed his mace over the gaol post and caught it before running through the lines as the formed into a hollow block letter M. As they began to play The Victors the stadium announcer then said ""All the Maize and Blue faithful join in a rousing chorus of the Victors!" As the band made its way down the field all of the Michigan fans in the stands began to sing along with the fight song.

Once the band got to the south end they stopped playing the Victors and then played the Purdue fight song, which Julie explained to Elyse that it was a big 10 tradition for the bands to play the other teams fight song, in front of the visiting fans as a sign of respect. The band then made their way to the center of the stadium, once again in sweep lines well they played "Varsity" one of the old school fight songs that they used when they weren't in a western conference, and played "let's go Blue" to the four corners of the field. They then formed back into the solid M formation and split it to allow the football team to enter well they played the Victors again.

After the team had entered the field the band once again closed up the M, well a guest conductor, conducted them in "the Star Spangled Banner". After that the drummers played the entry Candace again well the band made their way into the seats, in the student section. Matt ended up sitting across the aisle from Elyse, as he took his band hat off with its plume on it and put on a cap that he was handed, Elyse leaned over and tapped him on the leg and said "Nice hat Stiffie." Matt looked over her and smiled and said "which the one with the plume or this one?"

Elyse then said "the one with the plume." Matt nodded and said "yeah I like that one too."

As the game went on the band would play things to get the crowed pumped up, whenever the Wolverines scored they played the Hawaiian War Chant. When Purdue scored the band sometimes stated a chant of "you suck".

At half time the band made their way back onto the field for the half time show which ended up being a lot of fun in addition to getting the Michigan Marching Band man up front involved, Matt also got the Drum Major from the Purdue All American Marching band who happened to be Brandon Vander Camp. As he left the field Matt turned his back to him and lifted his kilt and shook his butt at him, well everyone laughed at it. Matt was actually wearing a pair of Michigan athletic shorts underneath mainly for that purpose and just in case the wind blew his kilt around.

Once they got back into the stands again Elyse asked him about the stuff with Brandon. Matt told her that he was cool with it and he also told her that he had some stories to tell her later about it. The players then returned to the field. During the second half the Wolverines ended up dominating the score. Some of the members of the band started doing push ups like the Purdue band did mainly to make fun of them. Matt was the funniest with it by doing then well holding onto a railing in the stands well some other members of the band held his legs. Once the game was over and Michigan had won the game 70 – 21 the band once again took the field this time they played some of the numbers they had played during the half time show, they also had their hats turned backwards as that was their tradition to do when they won the game. After that the drum line came forward and played "Temptation" after that the announcer the said "and now because you can't have one with the other", the band then joined them in playing "the Hawaiian War Chant". After that was over the band made their way off the field to a drum cadence and "Let's Go Michigan Lets' beat the Corn Huskers. It's Great to be a Michigan Wolverine", and chants of "It's all about the blue baby". As they watched the band leave the field Julie explained to Elyse that it's the bands tradition to march out and sing about the next home game coming up. They then exited the "big House" and at Elyse's request they made their way back to Revelli Hall to try and meet up with Mat. On their way Elyse sent him a quick text asking if he had time to meet up with them once he had changed.

Once Matt got back to Revelli Hall he picked up his phone and saw the message from Elyse and texted her back "sure thing I'll meet you guys on the steps." Matt quickly changed his clothes and packed up his bagpipes and his kilts. He put on a pair of jeans and a Michigan Marching Band t shirt as well as hoodie as it was kind of cool out now. He met up with the two girls and asked them if they wanted to join him at his house before they grabbed something to eat.

Once they got to the house Matt left his pipes in the living room and quickly hung up his kilts, plaid and piper's belt, the rest of his uniform was left to be clean by the band department with everyone else's uniform. Matt usually only had his kilts dry cleaned a couple of time a year. Matt then returned to the living room to clean and dry out his pipes well he caught up with Elyse.

Elyse also asked him what he meant by having some stories about Brandon Vander Camp. Matt first told her about a time when they both meet again at Tall Oaks band camp. He told her about how they had invited both of them to put on a show for the other bands there. Matt then told them how well he was warming up someone came up to him and _said "what the hell are you doing here?" Matt looked over and saw who it was and smiled at him and said "I'm the piper for the Michigan marching band now what about you?"_

_Brandon then put out his hand and said "congratulations then, I'm the drum Major now for the Purdue All American Marching band."_

_Matt then congratulated him too and then jokingly suggested they should re-enact the challenge from last time. Brandon agreed to it and they actually did it the same way as they had done before complete with Matt playing the triangle. _Elyse had a good chuckle at that story. Matt then told them about the time last year when the Man up front for Michigan got appendicitis the night before a game and he ended up asking Matt to cover for him for that week's game against Purdue. Matt told them about how Brandon came over and congratulated him on the job he did leading the band and playing the bagpipes. Elyse then asked him if he even did the backbend thingy. Matt said "yup and I was glad I had shorts on under my kilt that day, the only thing I didn't do was wear the big hat and I only carried the Mace in the parade and for the opening marches on the field." Matt then told her about how he ended up in the hospital with appendicitis the next day. Elyse said she felt a little sorry for Matt and gave him a hug, and then he asked if she wanted to see his scar. He had a fairly small one just above the waist of his paints it was about an inch and a half long. Elyse asked him if she could touch it, Matt said yeah sure.

Julie then asked why she never got to touch it, Matt jokingly said "one you've never asked and two Lysie is kind of special."

Matt then asked her if she was seeing anyone. Elyse told him that she wasn't at the moment.


End file.
